Victor Jones
Codename: Victor Real Name: Victor Jones Position: Agent of the Freemen Alliance, S.T.O.P. affiliate Military Training: United States Army Special Forces, Northern Warfare Training Center (NWTC) graduate, Sniper Training Specialty: Night Time Operations, Stealth Infiltration, Cold Weather Survival Expert Official Biography Victor saw extensive action in the Armageddon War of the Middle East and the Cartel Narco Wars of North America. After the European Final Solution and the mass death toll that followed he questioned whether the political leaders that agreed to the scorched earth policy were in any way superior to the Central American drug cartel leaders that created the conflict that dissolved the North American Union and the stability of the America's. Victor is an above average sniper, a skilled Cold Climate Expert and graduate of the Northern Warfare Training Center (NWTC) in Alaska and highly trained Night Time Assault Special Forces Operative. He is an agent of the Freemen Alliance, a group of former war veterans, police officers, former political activist and business owners in North America who network and provide supplies to Agents in the field who are actively opposing S.C.U.M. and their supporters. The Freemen Alliance supports the stated pursuits of the S.T.O.P. organization but its members are unsure who their leadership consist of and so, with the European Final Solution decision and flawed Cartel Narco Wars military strategy fresh in their conscious, refuse to join the S.T.O.P. organization as official members until they do. Victor Jones, despite the official Freemen Alliance perspective, has allied himself with S.T.O.P. members Reco, Tank and Patriot on a number of occasions in order to defeat S.C.U.M. Additional Information During the Cartel Narco Wars Victor saw extensive combat in the west coast of the United States ranging from as far south as Mexico to as far north as the state of Washington. When the Armageddon Wars began his Army Special Forces unit was sent to Egypt to assist United States Middle East allies and provide surgical strikes against key installations of its enemies. With regional warfare escalating in North and Central America Victor's Special Forces unit was reassigned back to the United States with the hope that the team's presence would break the bloody stalemate that allied American government forces found themselves in during the Cartel Narco Wars. In an operation known only to his Special Forces unit Victor and his team crossed the former United States - Mexico border deep into Mexico and performed a night time raid of a heavily guarded compound in Sinaloa reported to be a Cartel stronghold that supplied armed troops, weapons and food to the Cartel cause. The Special Forces team received orders to "neutralize all threats, reconnoiter the compound, record Intel and destroy the compound." After destroying all sources of radio communication and despite being vastly outnumbered Victor and his Special Forces Team terminated all of the guards after a long and bloody conflict. Upon entering the heart of the compound a state of the art laboratory was discovered. Within were stasis tubes with partially robotic bodies floating inside, electronic "thrones" with bodies wired to them and a few dead men in lab coats. Upon reporting this to his command Victor and his team were ordered to exit the compound without destroying it, return to base and to "consider the mission accomplished." Upon leaving a large armed caravan of Cartel soldiers could be seen coming to re-secure the compound for the Cartel. Later rumors of elite troopers not seen before in Mexico or South America were heard. These troopers were seen sparingly on the battlefields of South America but primarily seen boarding transport plans destined for the Middle East. The European Final Solution soon followed. Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Fan-made Content